New Neighbor
by MegaBoxer
Summary: Kuki is a girl going into the second grade, so is Wally. When Wally moves in across the street, Kuki's life will change, for the better and for worse.
1. Meet Kuki

**Hey guys! I'm back. I've got good news, and bad news… the good news; I'M BACK WITH A NEW BOOK! The bad news; I'm not going to make it long. :( BUT, it doesn't matter. It's going to be short, and sweet. ;3**

**New Neighbor's**

**Chapter 1 – Meet Kuki**

**- **So, as we begin with a new book, I should start out with the main Character.

There once, was a shy Japanese girl. A girl not to shy, but was shy. She never really talked all that much. Her friends; Hoagie and Abby, never knew why. It wasn't because she was a bit shy… but because she was always admiring things. She was very observant, and never missed a Butterfly, flutter by…

She was seven years old, headed into the 2nd grade. Her two friends, Hoagie and Abby went to the same school, same age, but Kuki was youngest. She was good at school, but had a very short attention span. She never listened for more than a few minutes before trailing off in thought. She was just remembering what she could(nt) hear. She was clueless, and very childish. She had a younger sister, who was 3, and her name was Mushi.

Mushi only played with her toys, barely ate, never played with anyone other than her parents, Kuki or herself. She was too young to really speak well, so when she'd say 'Hi Kuki', she'd say something more like "Hoi Wuki!"

Anyways… Kuki would listen in school, take her homework, and head out. She walked to-and-from school each day, because she only lived a few blocks down the road. She'd walk home, and do her homework as fast, but as good, as possible. She wanted good grades, but wanted to play with Mushi and her Rainbow Monkeys more. She'd play with Mushi all day long, if she could. On Saturday's, she usually did.

One day, as she was walking home, she noticed a moving van in the house across the street. She didn't care for neighbors… no one who ever moved next to them, or across the street ever had kids to play with, so instead of going over and introducing herself, she'd just move on… nothing to see here. But as she finished her homework, and played with Mushi, she just couldn't keep herself from glancing out the window at it. It was like she was being drawn too it.

It was about 6:13pm, Mushi and Kuki were outside playing with their Rainbow Monkey's. Kuki had completely forgotten about the new neighbor's at this time. But suddenly, she saw a baseball fly over from that direction. She saw it laying in her yard, as she saw a boy across the street looking at it, a bit sad, and annoyed. She had seen many boy's in her life, including Hoagie. But for some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off of this one.

The boy had ripped blue jeans, worn out shoes and an Orange hoodie. He had blonde bowl shaped hair, and was about maybe 3 quarters her size, she thought. In other words, he is very short.

"Oi! Ball help!" he yelled, with his Australian accent, which made Kuki blush a bit just hearing, signaling his hands for a catch.

Kuki slowly walked up to the ball, crossing her legs and putting her arms behind her back, picked it up and stared at him.

"Uh… Ball help!" he yelled again, "My Mum won't let meh cross the street!" he said, starting to look a little annoyed. Kuki didn't know what to do; she wasn't a loud to cross either.

"Oi! Just throw it ovah here!" he said, then watch Kuki for a second…

"O-okay…" she said silently. Wally never liked girls, or even their voices, but for some reason, he liked the sound of her young girl voice, she tried her best to make it over the street. It only made it about half way, and rolled back to her.

"Oi… Cruddy gurls." He said under his breath, "Uh, okay… hold oin jus' a second!" He walked away. Leaving Kuki, wondering where the strange boy had went. She didn't want to talk to him, she was too nervous. So dis-obeying her parents, she quickly ran across the street, and put the ball in the grass. She walked back over, grabbed her rainbow Monkey's and joined Mushi inside.

"Alroight, now, liste-. Where'd you go?" He looked around, a bit disappointed, wondering why he was. He looked down and saw the ball laying there. "Yes! She did it! Haha, there you are, mate!" he said, picking up the ball. He walked back into his yard.

Kuki watch him jump for joy, from her bedroom window, when he saw it. It made her feel happy. She didn't know what she was feeling. She'd never liked a boy before.

**ALROI- Alright! Chapter one, complete! :D**

**Review Goal: 5**

**REVIEW FOR KUKI, FOLLOW FOR WALLY! :D**


	2. Getting to know each other

**Hey! I've been watching 'Everybody Loves Raymond' and reading reviews. Talking to a few fellow 'Fanfictioners', and reading new stories, their stories, plus others. And I decided to update this considering I haven't in about a week. Anyways, 'Wally's Secret' is finished, so if you haven't seen the rest go check it out now. I've also started a, what reviewers are calling; "Cute", "Adorable", 'Hugs & Kisses.' Alright, well thanks for reading, please review and follow! :D**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

A dark pit of black, staring in front of her as she slowly opens her eyes. It was morning, finally. She was very tired; she didn't get very much sleep. All she could think about is the strange Australian boy, and it kept her up. She was hoping to build enough courage to talk to him. So she got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Little did she know he was going to go to the same school. She was ready, she wore a green sweatshirt that was WAY too big for her, and white shoes with green socks that were so big they hung over the shoes.

She went into the kitchen to kiss her mother and father goodbye, than headed out the door. As she started walking, she felt a shiver down her spine. She didn't realize it was very cold; it was at least only 49 degrees. She was shivering, when some strange sound came from behind her shoulder. It wasn't any sound, it was a voice.

"Are you okay?" the boy next door asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah…" she said shivering.

"So, whot is your name?" the boy asked.

"Kuki S-s-sanb-b-ban."

"Oh, moi name is Wally. Wally Beatles."

"N-n-nice t-to meet y-y-you." She said starting to shiver from being both cold and nervous.

"Here." He said, taking off his orange hoodie and he gave it to her. "Poit it oin. Oi'll be foine."

She blushed for a second, and put it on. "O-okay…" she said blushing an even darker red. She instantly warmed up from the heat of his body still on it.

"Alroit. We're here." He said looking up at the school.

They walked inside to be greeted by Abby and Hoagie. Kuki introduced Wally to her friends.

"Abby, Hoagie, this is Wally Beatles. Wally, this is Abby and Hoagie. Wally is my new neighbor across the street."

"Uh huhuh." Abby said, knowing from Kuki's expressions, she already knows Kuki likes him. "Are you wearing his hoodie?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Kuki blushed and quickly took it off and gave it back. "Y-yeah. It was cold outside and-and…" she started but was cut off.

"Oi just thought Oi'd be noice and give iot to her, becus iot wos cold." He said rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

Hoagie walked him to his class and talked to him. Abby walked with Kuki, and started asking questions.

"Kuki?" she asked, raising her eyebrow again.

"Yes, Abby?"

"Do you like em'?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he's nice. I'm going to like having a friend to play with besides Mushi." She answered.

"No-no. Do you 'like' like him?" Abby said, raising her eyebrow HIGHER.

"I-I-I… I do-… I-I do…" she said, rubbing her elbow, and turning her head so Abby wouldn't see her face turn dark red.

"Ahehe! Abby thinks he might like you too." She said.

"R-really?" she perked up a bit, knowing Abby knows about boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Yeah, I mean, the way he looked at you… I mean he completely likes you." She said.

Kuki turned back to the floor, and blushed.

**( With Wally )**

"So, do you like her?" Hoagie asked.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Kuki, do you LIIIIIIIKKKKEEEEE her?" he asked again.

"Uh- I uh, no. Oi don't loike cruddy girls!" he angrily answered.

"Ooooh. Riiight. Well, I think she likes you." He said.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"OOOH! You do like her!" he said again.

"Foine! Maybe oi do." He said.

"Ahaha! I knew it!" he yelled, loud enough that the girls heard him.

"SHHHH!" Wally replied.

"Wha'd yah know?" Abby asked.

"N-n-nothing." Wally angrily replied.

"Yeah, nothi- OOF!" Hoagie started, but was cut off by Wally elbowing him in the gut.

_-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-_

"Okay, we'd better get to class." Kuki said, looking at Wally's emerald green eyes, from the corner. Wally didn't know she was looking, but he took a glance at her and their eyes met.

_I don't like girls, I don't like girls! Well, maybe this on-NO! I don't like girls… I do, but she can't know._ Wally repeatedly let the thought go through his head. He had a weird look on his face; he wasn't paying attention to anything. Kuki was getting a bit worried, his look was like seeing a dead kitten on the- nvm…

"What's wrong, Wally?" she asked.

"Huh-wha-nothen." He replied, angrily. He doesn't want to like a girl, but he can't help it as of right now.

"Oh-okay." She said, silently, rubbing her elbow and turning away from Wally. He hurt her feelings, and he saw that he did.

"Uh-uh... S-sorry Kuki, I just wois thinken." He gently replied, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"No problem." She said, still a bit broken from him screaming at her. Again, she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, such as sadness, so if she's really hurt physically, or mentally, she will probably end up crying. Wally noticed her still sad, and tried to think of a way to make her feel better. He couldn't help but liking her a lot, I mean, to him there's nothing not to like about her.

_I'll write her a sorry card. No-no, I'll give her a hug- Did I just think about giving her a hug? Oh no, I like her a lot… I'll just make her a card. _Wally thought.

Wally and Kuki made it to class, and he made sure he got the seat right behind her, so that he could see her or talk to her sometimes. But what he didn't know was that the teacher had something planned for class today.

"Class, I would like you to look to the person behind you, and start a conversation. I will be right here, but you chat amongst yourselves a bit." Said the teacher.

Kuki turned around nervously to look at Wally.

"Hi…" she said, kind of quietly.

"Hoi. So, whot do ya do when ya goi hoime?" he asked.

"I usually play with my little sister, and our Rainbow Monkeys."

"Oi, I doin't loike rainbow monkeys."

"What? You don't like Rainbow Monkeys?!" She shouted a bit.

"No, they are fo cruddy gurls." He exclaimed while shouting.

Kuki started tearing up a bit, and leaned her head down so her hair would cover her face.

"Oi. I'm sorry, Kuki. I just doin't loike those things." He said.

"O-ok-kay." She said as she stopped crying. Wally obviously didn't like it when she cried.

"Could ya please stoip croing. I don't loike seeing ya croi." He exclaimed.

"Oh, s-sorry…" she said, realizing he might actually like her, which made her perk up a bit.

"Anyways, I play with me little brother Joey. We usually play wioth action figures, and play baseball and stuff. And we have a mini pool, we goit in it yesterday cause it was hoit, and we might today. Want to join us?" he asked.

"Maybe, but I-I'd have to ask my parents first." She said, nervously.

"Oikay! I wondah wot my brother dois whoile Oim away. Actually, I probably don't wanu know."

"My sister, Mushi, only plays with me and her rainbow monkeys. She doesn't want any part of anyone else for some reason."

"My brother is only 2, but he'll play with anyone."

"Oh, Mushi is 3. But if he's 2, how do you play baseball?" she asked.

Wally rubbed his neck, "I nevor said thear wosn't any accidents."

Kuki giggled, as the teacher went back to teaching now.

Later they walked home together, and got to know each other a bit more.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Thanks for reading, please tell me if you don't mind if Wally didn't have the accent in the text. It's kind of annoying typing that. But anyways, thanks for reading, review, follow and favorite, and I'll be back later! **

**-PEACE FROM THE BOYBOXER!**


	3. House Visit, and taken care of

Alright! NEW CHAPTER! Promised I would have it by Saturday… Sorry I lied. :( BUT I GOT IT OUT SOONER! :D So anyways, please enjoy, review, and favorite. I need inspiration; it's hard to keep on when you're out of ideas, so I have to think HAAARDD! Lol so, thanks for reading! Here we go!

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

About 15 minutes after they got home, Kuki asked her mother if she could go across the street and play in their pool. Her mother thought this to be a perfect opportunity to get to know the neighbors. So Mushi, Mr. Sanban, Mrs. Sanban and Kuki got ready to go across the street.

Out of curiosity, Kuki wondered why their parents were coming.

"Mommy? Why are you and daddy coming? Are you going to swim too?" she asked.

"No, sweetheart, we just want to get to know our new neighbors." She answered.

"Oh, okay. But what about Mushi, you know she's only going to want to play with her rainbow monkies."

"Well, maybe she'll want to swim with you."

"Okay, I guess."

Kuki didn't want her parents to come, they might embarrass her in front of her only crush; Wally. But she'll have to do, they were coming, she couldn't stop them.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

About 25 minutes later; 4:04pm.

Kuki and her family arrived at the Beatle's. Wally and Joey were in the back; Joey was watching Wally as he put the hose into the mini-pool. She watched him, as well. He didn't know she was there, and she figured that out when he turned around and she was standing next to him, making him jump and let out an "AAGH!". Making Kuki jump as well, and squeal.

She didn't like being scared; she thought he was mad at her too. Those were the two things she hated the most, her mom said the word 'Hate' was something not to be used, so those two things were very bad in her eyes.

"Sorry," Kuki said, holding back tears a bit…

"No problem, don't worry about it. Come on, give er' a try." He said as he pointed at the water. Kuki, followed by Wally, hopped in and began to enjoy each other company.

"So what have you been up too?" he asked.

"Not much, just my regular thing. What about you?" she said, acting very polite, but she was very nervous.

"I went to outside space with Joey. We went on a Rocket, and to the moon!" Wally expressed loudly.

"Oh, that's cool. Me and Mushi went to Rainbow Monkey Cuddly Wuddly World!" she said with a huge smile on her face, as she watched Wally's smirk become a bit of a frown. "What's wron-… Oh, you don't like Rainbow Monkies. Right?" she asked.

"Right…" he said, hoping not to upset her.

"Well, I guess that's okay. You are a boy, I don't know many boys that even can stand 'Rainbow Monkies'. I actually only know one." She said.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Hoagie." She answered.

"Did you know he has a crush on Abby?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. She doesn't realize it, though."

"Does she like him back?"

"Yeah, she does, but she's a bit shy around boys she likes."

"Oh. Who do you like?"

Kuki blushed, deeply. Wally was waiting for an answer, hoping she'd say him.

"Uh… I uh… n-no one…" she exclaimed. But trying to get back at him; "Who do _YOU_ like?"

Wally blushed as well, trying not to show it.

"No one, I don't like girls!" he snapped, making Kuki cry for yelling at her. "Don't cry Kuki, I didn't mean to. I just… I actually… Uh… Like… Y-Wrestling!" she exclaimed.

She lifted up her head, in curiosity

"Yeah, wrestling! It's the FUNEST CRUDDY THING EVER!" He exclaimed, as he stood up, trying not to blush more. But Kuki just stared at the fact that he was shirtless, and was very muscular for his age.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

Later, after it got a bit dark, they went inside, their parents rapped them in towels, and gave them hot chocolate. Their parents were really bonding, they enjoyed the time they spent together. So they decided to watch a movie, a children's movie, so they watched 'Mary Poppins'. Which Wally didn't like, because it was for 'Cruddy' girls, but he just sat with Kuki and watched it.

Only to be caught off guard falling asleep, Kuki fell in his lap, and they fell asleep in that position. And of course, being parents, they took a picture. It was cute, and they wanted to remember it. But at last, it was time for the Sanban's to go home. Their parents woke them up, and as Kuki opened her eyes, she realized she was snuggled up against Wally's chest. They both blushed, as the Sanban's headed for the door. Wally couldn't help but smile and stare at Kuki as she crossed the street, and just because, she ran back, and gave Wally a goodbye hug.

"Almost forgot your Goodbye hug!" she said excitedly. Wally blushed a bit.

"Alright, cya at school tomorrow!" He said, though it was a Saturday tomorrow.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, silly. Why don't you come to my house to play tomorrow?" she asked.

"Mom, is it okay if I do?" he looked up at his mom, and she shook her head. "Okay, cya tomorrow!" he said, she turned around than-

**SMASH!**

He was a boy; he slammed the door when he was happy for some reason, so he went to his room, and did it again.

**SMASH!**

Kuki, barely, but heard that one to.

_Another day with Kuki, this is awesome. _He thought as he got ready for bed.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

He was ready for bed, and climbed into it. He had a hard time getting to sleep, because all he could think about was _'Kuki Sanban'_. The name rang through his head all night. He couldn't get to sleep, so he got up and decided to draw a bit.

He jumped out of bed, and headed over to his little mini-table where he sat and drew many things, like rockets and the moon. He's even tried to make an alien, but it turned out more like 'Mike Wazowki'. He instantly grabbed the green Crayola-Crayon, and started to draw Kuki. He drew her in her Green sweater that was bigger than herself, and her raven black hair, her violet eyes, and her shoes with green socks that come over the shoes.

That was probably his best drawing ever; he's never done better, taken his time on anything more than this piece of paper. He put it behind his door, and hung it up, so that no one will see it when they come in. After that, he went to sleep, better than he has in a long time.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

The Next Day, 12:32pm

Wally spotted Kuki across the street playing with Mushi, and was eagerly looking for him to come over, he was eager to get there. She saw him finally crossing the street, and on his way over.

"Hey, Kuki!" he shouted excitedly.

"Hi, Wally!" she said, seeming a bit more cheerful than usual. She wasn't all caught up in thought anymore. She was thinking of Wally all the time, it wasn't hard to do things and think about him, because for the past couple of days, she's hung out with him all day long.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Play with toys? I guess?" she asked.

"Okay. I have action figures, and my brother got a Barbie doll from my grandma, all he does is throw it around. You can play with it, if you want."

"Sure, what kind is it?" she asked.

"It's uh… Um… I think its Ken, or something." He said, he knew, but he didn't want her to think he played with it. (EVEN THOUGH HE DID. :P)

"Oh yay! I brought a Barbie, so we can play mommy and daddy!" she said excitedly.

Wally's face frowned a bit, he wasn't quite a tough guy yet, so he just frowned and said "F_i_ne."

"Yay!" she shouted, she pulled out her Barbie and Wally ran to get Joey's Ken doll. When he got back, he had gotten a Ken, and several 'G.I. JOE' figures.

"Alright, let's play!" he said, giving an evil look. He immediately took the Barbie, and took a G.I. Joe guy.

"Alright, girly girl! Tell us where Ken is, or I'll blow you to bi-" he was interrupted by Kuki.

"STOP! You can't play with Barbie like th_a_t!" she grabbed it out of his hand. "You play like this. Pretend this is you, and this is me." she said, making him blush a bit, when she made them kiss. But she hadn't realized what she had done, and she saw him blushing and asked "Why is your face red?"

"N-no reason." He stuttered a bit in embarrassment. He went to grab a G.I. Joe, and grabbed Kuki's hand instead, he wasn't looking, so he pulled it to his vision and saw it was a hand. He blushed, she did too. They didn't mind it. So they just held hands and played a bit longer, than they went to the backyard and played on the swing set, still holding hands.

He glanced at her, as he watched her look at the ground smiling. She looked up, and their eyes locked. He wanted to tell her his feelings so much, so now he's going to.

"Kuki?" he asked.

"Yeah, Wally?"

"I um… I kind of…" he stopped and blushed as she smiled. He decided just to flatter her, "Think you're pretty," making her blush, very deep red. She wanted to say something back, but she just stared. "I really do, you're the most beautiful person ever." He said. Making her very happy, but so nervous.

Suddenly she ran off, to the front yard, and across the street. She was very red, nervous, and too shy to do anything more. He chased after her till about the point where she crossed the street. He watched her walk inside, and then turned around. She watched, as he walked back inside, with his head hanging low. He was, again, not quite a tough guy yet, so he started to tear up a bit.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

He had the room, closest to the road, with a door looking straight at Kuki's house. He had left his window open, and he was fast asleep on his bed, which was next to the window. She saw him sleeping, and just adored him as he tossed and turned all night. Of course she only stayed up until about 10:00, but she just watched until she drifted off to sleep.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

The next morning, she walked back across the street, to apologize to Wally for running off. She knocked on the door, and saw his mother.

"Hi, young lady, how are you?" she asked, in her thick Australian accent.

"I'm great, may I come in?" she asked politely.

"Yes, you may." She said, as she led her inside.

"May I talk to Wally?" she asked.

"Oh, well, he's probably still asleep. He is sick with the 'Stomach Flu'. I'd be careful, you might catch it too." She said. Making Kuki feel sad. She walked in, to see him sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

"Hey, hey Wally?" she asked, he woke up with a bit of a cough.

"Hey, Ku-ku-ki." He said coughing again.

"I'm so sorry… about yesterday… I-I was just too shy, a-and-" she was cut off by Wally.

"No-no, Kuki, it's okay…" there was a short pause "But I did mean it." He said and blushed a bit. She smiled, and walked out. "W-wait…" he said, but she was too far to hear.

She walked out and went to his mom.

"Mrs. Beatle's?" she asked.

"Yes, Kuki, dear?"

"I want to help take care of Wally. Can I read him stories, and bring him soup?" she asked.

"Yes, you may." She said and smiled. Kuki smiled back, and grabbed what his mom said was his favorite book.

A few minutes later, she walked back in and sat down and said that she was going to take care of him.

"Oh. Thank, Kuki." He said and smiled.

"Once upon a time…" she started.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

Once she finished, Wally was fasted asleep. She said "The End." And he woke up. He was all tired, and yawned, which made Kuki smile.

"You're really cute, Wally." She said, making him blushed, then said her goodbye, walked out and back home.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789 123456789 **

WOW! Big chapter loved writing it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Thanks!

-MegaBoxer


	4. Hospital Dream

**Finally making a new chapter! It's a good one, maybe. I believe so, but maybe not to you, so if it's not, it's okay to tell me what's wrong. Don't tell me EVERY single mistake, but tell me what to improve. :3**

**Love ya all! :D**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**

The next day, Wally was still sick, and she had to go to school. She hung out with Abby and Hoagie, went to each class, and then school was finished. She said goodbye to Abby and Hoagie, and skipped, merrily, to Wally house, ready to see him and help him feel better. When she got there, she knocked on the door to be greeted by his mother.

"Oh, why hello dear." She said a bit drowsy.

"Hello, Mrs. Beatle's. You look tired," She pointed out, "maybe you should get some rest." She added.

"Oh yes, I probably should. We were out late last night, rushing Wally to the hospital." She pointed out.

Kuki got very nervous, even a little scared. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, he just had a high fever, and was not able to walk very well. In fact, he collapsed at the doorway here. But he is fine, he is in no harm, or shouldn't be." She stated.

Kuki felt better and asked "When are you going to go see him?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to go in about 30 minutes." She exclaimed.

"May I join you?" Kuki asked.

"Well, let me call your mom and ask whether or not you can, and if so, you're more than welcome." She smiled and went to the kitchen to call.

After a few minutes she came back in and said "Your mom said you can come with me, so go hop in the car, and I'll get little Joey here, and we'll go." She said with a smile.

Kuki pranced to the car, and in about a minute she came out with, what Kuki liked to call, mini-Wally and strapped him into the car seat.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was a 13 minute drive to the Hospital, and when they got there they immediately went to Wally's room to find him watching TV. His neck was a bit swollen, not too much, but it was enough to notice.

"Hey, Mom and… Kuki?" he asked a bit confused with his really deep scratchy voice.

"Hi, Wally!" Kuki almost yelled, excitedly. "School was a bit boring without you." She stated, crawling up to the end of the bed.

Kuki had been getting used to talking, and not being shy or silent; she started a conversation and talked to Wally as if she knew him since she was born.

"So why are you in the hospital?" she asked, a bit worried.

"Oh, nothing serious I don't think. They said that I have the flu, but my tonsils are swollen. I don't know what they are planning, but they've been talking a lot about my tonsils." He said, with his rough, obviously painful, voice.

"That doesn't sound good. My parents told me about my Uncle Ginzou. He had to have a Ton-ton-sal-ton-sil-TON-SALIC-TOMMY!" She started getting aggravated not being able to say it, then Mrs. Beatle's intruded "Tonsillectomy, darling." She said.

"Thank you, but anyways, and they had to cut his tonsils out. That sound horrible!" she said, finishing her sentence.

Wally gulped, but then made a "gaah" sound of pain. "It hurts to swoll-swo-…" he paused, and then he grabbed his trash-bag… you may know why. Kuki had to turn, and cover her ears, because she thought she'd do it too. **(Just FYI; he threw up.)**

Some nurses then ran in and told the parent to leave, and Kuki walked out with his mother.

Wally was throwing up uncontrollably. It wasn't anything bad, but he had very little breakfast. This was unnatural, but it wasn't bad. They had to give him another trash-can. He wouldn't stop. After about 15 minutes, he finally stopped, and was basically knocked out. It was bizarre, but it was seen occasionally.

Wally was knocked out COLD. They were going to wake him up, but he'd been needing sleep anyways. So they let him sleep. Wally's mother was not going home for about an hour and a half, to two. So Kuki was stuck there to watch TV. She was allowed to get on the bed, so she was. She had the TV remote, and was up at the front with her head on the second pillow, with Wally sleeping next to her.

His mother had left for a minute, to get some dinner from the cafeteria. Kuki had the TV on the Rainbow Monkey station, Rainbow Monkies 24-7, all day, and all night. The Rainbow Monkey movie was on, and she was tired. It was 6:18pm. She had to be home at 8:00pm. So she had a lot of time, she was watching but started drifting to sleep. Suddenly, she saw the baby prince Rainbow Monkey taken down for a nap.

Wally, still asleep, was moving around a bit, and rolled over on his side, to face Kuki. Kuki, falling asleep, hadn't realized this. She suddenly saw a rainbow grassed plain, with rainbow monkies everywhere. **(FYI, Monkies is how I like to spell it because I think it was in the TV series. I saw it once, but I don't remember. Not a super expert or anything.)**

This was her dream; she had finally drifted to sleep.

**-Kuki's Dream/Kuki's POV-**

I was running through the field, and stumbled upon an Orange Rainbow Monkey-Scratch that, a Yellow Rainbow Monkey with an Orange Hoodie accessory. It also had blue pants on; it was a mini-wally. It was _so_ cute! I just wanted to hug it until I died. So I picked it up, and squeezed it with my super hug! It was the warmest, softest, fluffiest toy I'd ever hugged.

**-Normal POV-**

Mrs. Beatle's walked back into the room to see Kuki cuddled up to Wally. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, and was smiling. Mrs. Beatle's could tell Wally was awake; he was squirming a bit, and then squeezed her right back. He then fell back to sleep, in that position, until it was time to go.

They were still sound asleep. Mrs. Beatle's was a trained mother, she picked up Kuki in one arm, and Joey in the other, without waking either of them up. She then took Kuki home, and she was taken by her mother straight to bed and Joey as well.

It was the end of a great day for Kuki. Really getting to know Wally was helping her a lot in everything, such as life itself. She then decided she liked him more than anyone she'd ever met, including her parents. The next day, she couldn't shake the feeling of the Yellow, orange hoodie, Rainbow Monkey in her dream.

So after school, she asked her mother if she could get a new one and some accessory. _So _she got one, and matched it up to an exact replica in her dream, and kept it the main one on her bed. She could never let Wally see it, she was still too shy, and she could never tell Wally she liked him. Life was hard being shy, but she was coming out of her shell.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

**Finally, got a new chapter, and I hope you liked it. It was a bit short, but it was good, right? So thanks for reading, PLEASE review, because in the next chapter… things going to get a bit complicated between Wally and Kuki, the secret love birds. ;3**


	5. Welcome home, Wally!

**Thanks for all the support, and all that. This is the last chapter for a LITTLE bit, not long… possible a week, or two. My brother's girlfriend, and friend since they were 3, died in a car crash, and we are going to her funeral. Well, till next time, thanks for reading! :D**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It's been a few days since Wally was home, but today he was released from the hospital. Today was Saturday, Kuki was waiting outside for Wally, and she had a special present for him. She had been to the hospital, talking, laughing, and getting to know Wally very good, the same for him. They had, almost safe to say, become best friends.

It was 11:47am, and Kuki has been outside for almost an hour. Wally did not have a fever, in fact, yesterday he was all better, and they just wanted him to stay for an extra night to be safe. This is something she'd wanted to give to him for a long time now, and she'd built up enough courage to.

11:51am, Wally just pulled into the driveway, she ran across the street, looking both ways of course, and made her way to Wally. She had something behind her back, it was a special gift, and she made it herself. She greeted Wally once he got out of the car.

"Hi, Wally!" she said, with a gleeful voice.

"Hey, Kuki." He said, a bit drowsy. He was better, but just tired.

"I have a present for you." She said, with a big smile crossing from one ear, to the other. She handed it to him, and Wally was a bit shocked, it was a card. It had many hearts on it, and it said 'Welcome home'. "I made it," she added, waiting for a reply.

"Thanks, Kuki! This is really thinkful." He exclaimed.

"_Wally…" _She extended 'Wally' a bit, to sound annoyed. "Its '_thoughtful_'…" she smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…" was all he could say as he blushed from embarrassment. He was looking down, until suddenly he couldn't breathe, for he was being choked by Kuki's death-hug.

"It was a good try though, Wally!" she said excitedly, this is what she'd been wanting to do, since he was in the hospital. When he was there, she could only think about hugging his soft, warm body, and finally she was. She could feel the heat rising to her face, and his. He just stood there in shock for a moment, until he finally held her back. They stood there for a few second, till his mother hoped out of the car.

"Awe, that is _so _cute." Suddenly, they broke about and blushed madly, until Kuki heard her mother call, and had to leave.

"I have to go, bye Wally!" she said, waving and then crossing the street. He just stood there, watching her as she entered her house. Then, Wally decided to go play with his little brother Joey.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I know it's short, but in case you didn't read the beginning, we have a funeral to go to, and actually, we're about to leave. Thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all next time. {:3**

**-MegaSister**


	6. The Kids Next Door

**So, after our loss, we ended up taking a little vacation. Just to get our minds off of it, of course MegaBoxer had no chance of getting over it, but we had a good time. We went to Branson, and SilverDollarCity. We had a good time there, with our cousin, going on the 'Outlaw Run'. It's the world's only wooden rollercoaster that goes upside-down 3 times! It was amazing, plus the 'Powder Keg' scared the crap outta me, but of course MegaBoxer was just laughing at how cool it was. I feel embarrassed that I get scared on those rides, but I know a lot of people who do as well, so **_**there**_**! :P**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but since it has been, here are a couple of chapters! :D **

**OH and I almost forgot, what do you think of me doing a Sonfic? I've seen a few, and thought I'd do one. Tell me what you think! ;)**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]**

It's been a few months since Wally got home from the hospital, he hasn't got to hang out with Kuki much lately, but he wants to. It's almost the 4th of July, and he's going to invite her over for their party. Kuki also wanted to hang out and have a play date, so she decided to ask her mother if they could do something fun with Wally today.

"Mommy," Kuki said running down the stairs, "can I go to the park, or something, with Wally, today?" she asked.

"Well, let me call Mrs. Beatle's, and I will see." He mother said walking out of the room and into the kitchen where the phone was.

Kuki sat patiently on the couch with her favorite Orange Rainbow Monkey, which looked like Wally, and hugged it up against her face as she watched a bit of the Rainbow Monkey show. Her mother, after about five minutes, walked into the room.

"Wally wants to see a movie, would you like to do that, or go to the park?" she asked.

"It depends on what movies are playing." Kuki said, and then walked over to her mom who sat on the chair, to use the computer. She searched what movies were playing at the Cinemark 16.

"Well, the only ones I will let you see are; Rainbow Monkey's: The Love Adventure, Monsters University, or Despicable Me 2." **(A/N I know that Monsters University is a 2013 movie, and Despicable Me 2 hasn't come out yet, but I didn't have anything else to put.)**

_I know he won't want to see Rainbow Monkey's, so maybe Monsters University?_ Kuki thought to herself. "Mommy, can I talk to Wally on the phone?" she asked.

"Sure, hold on, I have his mother on hold." Her mother said, as they walked into the Kitchen. "Okay, Kuki has agreed, but I can only let her see 'Monsters University, Rainbow Monkey's, and Despicable Me 2. Kuki wants to talk to Wally about it real quick…. Uh huh… Okay, here you go Kuki." She handed Kuki the phone, and suddenly she heard a young boy's voice.

"Hello?" Wally answered.

"Hey, Wally." Kuki said, thinking of what to say.

"'ey, so wha' movie we goin' ta see?" he asked.

"Either Monsters University, or Despicable Me 2." She said.

"Ah think we should see Despicable Me 2." He said. Kuki was hoping for Monsters University but she was also wanting to see Despicable me, so she went with it.

"Okay! Bye Wally!" she said.

"Oi, wait a second." He said.

"Yeah, Wally?" she asked.

"'ow we gon' get there?" he asked.

"Our Mommy's, silly!" she said, giggling and then hung up.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

They bought their tickets, went into the screening room and took their seats. Wally sat next to Kuki, with a bag of popcorn in between them. Throughout the movie, they kept going through it till it was at the end of the bag.

Suddenly, unknowing what had happened, their hands collided, and interlocked together. Kuki suddenly blushed, but smiled. He still hadn't realized what happened until he tried to pull his hand away, and he saw her hand. He suddenly blushed, too. They let go, both smiling a bit, but a bit embarrassed. Their mothers just chuckled a bit at the reactions.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

July 1st

There was a kid's festival in the park. It was just for kids, thus parents would leave and kids play. Kuki was dropped off by her mom, when she saw Wally over by the swings with Abby and Hoagie. Suddenly a young guy with, what looks to be kitchen appliances stands up on a podium, and starts to speak.

"Hello, future operatives. I am the Soopreme Leader, Numbuh 274, my real name is Chad. Now I want you all to make a decision. To join a Kids only organization, named Kids Next Door, saving children from adult tyranny since 1852. You will be sent to our Arctic Base, and trained to become a new operative. Anyone who would like to join, sign your names at the signup tables, and you will be sent. Your parents will be notified you're going to a camp for a month, and will be back soon. Thank you, and I hope to see you there."

"What do you think guys?" Kuki asked.

"Umm… I think I'm in." Hoagie said, putting his finger up to his goggles to adjust them.

"Abby's in, as long as you are too, Kuki," Abby said.

"I'm in if Wally is," Kuki turned and smiled at Wally, who was staring at her a bit.

"Uh, I um… Ah'm in, ah guess." He said.

"Yay!" Kuki said, and hugged Wally, who instantly blushed.

They started for the table to sign their names. When they got there, they met a bald headed boy they met at school, standing there at the table.

"Hey, guys!" the boy said.

"Hey, we've seen you at school. What's your name?" Hoagie asked.

"I'm Nigel Uno." Nigel said, shaking his hand, with his British accent.

"So you a member," Abby asked.

"No, I'm just trying to decide whether or not to sign up." He said, rubbing the back of his head, staring in thought.

"We're signin' up, you should with us!" Abby exclaimed.

"Oh… I don't know… Maybe I-"Nigel started but was cut off.

"How you spell yo' name," Abby asked, starting to write her name down.

"Okay, fine! I'll join, but only because you guys think I should." He said, sternly.

"Tha's great mate, maybe ya can be in our group!" Wally said.

"Hopefully, I mean, I don't really know how this is going to play out." He said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah, we know. But we're going to see, I guess." Kuki said, smiling at him.

"Alright," Nigel exclaimed, signing his name.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Wally got packed in between a week, by himself. Packing only his blue jeans, and his orange sweater, he didn't know what to wear.

Kuki packed green sweat shirts, that were too long, and black leggings, and a few rainbow monkeys; including the Wally Monkey.

Hoagie packed blue button ups, white T-shirts, and khaki's, with his additional pilot cap with goggles.

Abby packed Chocolate, a blue shirt with white strips of white down the sides, and black shorts, her read hat that she wears every day, and her red scrunchy.

And Nigel, he brought his Red shirts, khaki shorts, and a few pairs of sunglasses.

The next day, they were sent off to the Arctic, to meet each other and start training.

They were starting Hand-to-Hand combat, Nigel was up first. Of course, never doing this before, they all failed miserably.

There's a lot of training to do, before they'll be any good…

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Alright, what did I tell ya? It's a pretty long one, and you're welcome. ;)**

**KND INTRODUCED! I have decided that this is going to be a bit long instead of short. Maybe even very long, who knows? I like where this is going myself, so we'll see. ;3**

**-REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW!**

**-MegaSister out!**


	7. Short Temper, Tough Guy

**Alright, I'm planning on making 5 chapters this week, to make up for a long wait of chapters, and they will be 1,000 words each at least. So, without further ado; 2/5, and I'll see y'all later!**

**(A/N I'm making this chapter a bit about Nigel getting to know Abby, Kuki, Wally and Hoagie. But that might not work out. ;) ) **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

They were all split up during their classes, Nigel took Spec Ops/Leadership, Abby took the Spy class, Kuki took the Medical, Wally took Hand-to-Hand, and Hoagie took 2x4 specialists. Wally and Kuki got to walk together for a few minutes, moving on to their next classes.

"'ey Kuki," Wally shouted a bit, catching up to her.

"Hi Wally, how's training going?" Kuki asked, with her bubbly voice.

"I's goin' great! Ah'm one uh the bes' there! The instructah dude said ah was!" He said, sticking his chest out, proud of himself. "'ow 'bout y'self?"

"OH OH! I'm really, really good at being a nurse! My instructor gave me the best rainbow monkey, as a prize because I won a competition!" she said, all loud and happy.

"Tha's great. Well, ah'll see ya la'er Kuki, ah got to go to mah next class." He said, waving.

"Okay! Bye-bye Wally!" she waved back then turned around to keep walking.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

Kuki later got a break and decided to go watch Wally. It had been 3 weeks, and almost the final day. Tomorrow was the final tests, and she was ready. She wanted to watch him work, since she's never gotten to before.

She sat on a table, next to the giant window, revealing the Hand-to-Hand combat training, and sure enough, he was training for his final test. 50 robots, that can actually hurt you, were charging after him, and Kuki got a bit nervous.

Suddenly, Wally turned around, and spotted her, and had some sort of extra courage to take them out.

He jumped to the left, took out 3 with one punch by punching one in the stomach, making it fly backwards and pushed two others into the wall. He went almost insane with the flips and the punches, Kuki was sitting there, impressed, and mesmerized at how he fights so well. She could tell he was going to be a great fighter, and she liked that fact.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

Later that night, in Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel's dorm room, they invited Abby and Kuki to come hang out and have soda and snacks. Mainly so Nigel can get to know them, and Hoagie and Wally. They didn't get to see each other much, accept at night time, and they usually go to bed early.

The boys only talked for a few minutes during and after dinner, and then went to bed. But tonight it's about having fun together.

It took about 10 minutes for the girls to get there, which for the boys was 10 hours, but when they did they knocked on the door.

_-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-_

Wally opened the door, and welcomed them in.

"'ey guys, come on in." he said in a happy tone, leaving his newfound bangs in his eyes. Kuki liked his eyes, now she couldn't see them.

"Hi Wally," Kuki practically yelled. "How are you today?"

"Ah'm good." He said, making eye contact, he sounded happy, but grumpy at the same time.

"You sound tired, are you okay?" she asked.

"Ah'm fine, ah'm jus' tired." He said, and then yawned.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Being a Doctor is hard, and cruel." Kuki looked down, letting her hair in front of her face.

"Whot?" Wally asked, noticing she was sad.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think I'll be a good doctor…" she said, tearing up a bit. "I mean, what if I failed one of my teammates?" she sighed.

"Whoi would you think tha'," He asked, feeling sympathetic.

"Well, the instructor had us practice, and I failed…" Kuki started crying, "…to save _her_!"

"Who wa' it?!" he asked, really nervous to find out who it was.

"It was…" short pause, "the Super Beach Party Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki burst into tears, leaving Wally with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Wa'ever…" Wally walked away, leaving Kuki crying. "Stop crying though," he said as he turned around.

"W-wally, this i-is s-s-something t-to be s-sad abo-o-out!" she yelled.

"No I's nawt!" he yelled back.

"Yes it is!"

"No I's NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO ITS NOT, IT WAS BETTAH THAT YOU AREN'T A GOOD DOCTOR, AND YEW TO LET IT DIE, BECAUSE IT NEVER WAS, AND NEVER WILL BE A COOL TOY! _**EVER**_!" He yelled, and was breathing heavily.

Kuki paused for a second before crying even harder and running out the door back to her, and Abby's, room.

"What was that fo', foo'?" Abby yelled, after charging after Kuki.

Nigel and Hoagie just looked at Wally with an angry face.

"And what was that for, Wally?" Nigel asked.

"He likes Kuki, and I don't think he wants her to know." Hoagie replied.

"Ooh. Well, Wally, that still was just mean." Nigel said.

"Whot? Ah don't loike Kuki!" he yelled.

"You told me you do, and I'm sticking with it." Hoagie said.

"No ah didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No. I. DIDN'T."

"Yes you did!"

"NO I DID NOT! I NEVER LIKED HER AND I NEVER WILL, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, again.

"Geez, it's okay if you like her," Hoagie put his hands up in defense.

"I DON'T!" He yelled once more before stomping out of the room.

"Talk about short temper." Nigel replied.

"Yeah, I think this fighting things going to his head."

"Maybe he'll calm down in between fights?"

"Let's hope."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Kuki and Abby's**

"W-why does he get so angry now? He wasn't like this until we came here." Kuki said.

"Abby don't know, Hoagie said he thinks this fighting thing is going to his head." She replied.

"But why?"

"I don't know, but just give him time, he'll be apologizing soon, I guarantee it." She said, patting her on the back.

_-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- _

"I wonder who that could be." Abby said. Kuki instantly jumped up, and wiped her tears away.

Abby opened the door to an angry Wally.

"Ah wan-"Wally started but was interrupted by Abby slamming the door in his face.

"Abby! That wasn't nice." Kuki said. Wally got a bit angry with this, and started banging on the door.

"'EY! OPEN UP! AH WAN' TAH TALK TO KUKI!" He yelled, banging harder and harder.

Suddenly the door opened, with Kuki peeking her head out.

"What?" she asked a bit angry still.

"Kuki, a-ah wanted to say tha' ah'm sorry." He said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I forgive you…" she said a bit quietly.

"Thanks, Kuki. Ah think ah'm going to bed, cause' ah'm tired. Goodnight!" he said, and started walk away till he was hugged from behind.

"Goodnight, Wally!" Kuki said, returning to her normal perky self. She then let go and ran back inside. Wally felt fuzzy inside, and he couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**The tough guy has officially shown, and he's going to stay. Working on the next chapters now, and I'll be uploading all week.** **Next week, I'm going to a camp for a week, so I'll see y'all later.**

**-REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**

**-MegaSister/Boxer out! (Yes, my brother helped on this chapter. That's where the tough guy comes in. ;) )**


	8. Sector V

**So guys, 3/5 for this week, but I want to make a songfic. Tell me if I should, I have a song picked out, it's Owl City, because my brother listens to him a lot and I heard the song and thought of a (sad) songfic.**

**Tell me what you think, here you go chapter 8!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_Chapter 8: Not Yet… Not Yet…_

Wally's finals were finally **(A/N Lol, just for kicks)** here, and he was just about to go. Kuki, who was getting ready to get ready for her test decided to go watch Wally test. She was a bit upset still, but she still liked him, in more ways than one.

Wally spotted her, as she spotted him, she waved and smiled. Wally waved back, and gave a smile. The guy behind Wally waved back, thinking she was waving to him.

"Wow, Kuki Sanban waved at me!" the kid behind him said, Wally turned around.

"No, she waved ta me." he said, sticking his nose in the air as he nodded.

He laughed in his face, "That's funny, why would she wave to you? It's obvious she likes Me." he said, making Wally's blood rise, body tense and anger control him.

"No, i's obvious she wos waving to me, and she thinks you're a cruddy dumb person!" Wally yelled.

"Calm down, pip-squeak, before I beat you too a pulp." The kid said.

"Whot did yew call me?" Wally let his head hang, so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, you couldn't hear me all the way down there?" the kid sarcastically asked.

"Don'. Evah. Call. Me. SHORT!" His head rose, and his eyes filled with flames, the kid almost wet his pants seeing this, and could tell he meant business. Suddenly he received a smack in the face, and let out a small "AGH!", and then, trying to fight back, pushed a right cross right into Wally's face. Wally, quickly thinking, blocked the punch and kicked the kid's leg out from under him.

"Evah again, and you'll wish ya wos dead." Wally stated before walking back in line. The kid was very angry, he'll have his revenge.

It was now Wally's turn, and after seeing the fight, Kuki knew that Wally could do this with ease. She didn't like Wally being mean, but she liked him enough to get over it, usually.

She was mesmerized by how well he fought, his eyes, his accent, his soft skin… his skin, something she loved. All she wants to do is hug him, but he can't know she likes him… Not yet… Not yet…

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was now Kuki's turn, Wally promised to go watch her because she watched him. He passed, highest in class. Kuki was up, as she was talking to Wally.

"Wish me luck, I'm so nervous…" she said, starting to shake. Wally put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don' be, you're gon' be tha best in there!" he said, making Kuki feel as confident as ever.

"Thanks, Wally!" she said, and hugged him tightly. She then ran off to the room, and changed into her doctor clothes. Her final test was actually saving a puppy. The puppy was real, and its leg was scratched up. The instructor had confidence in her, for this was his puppy, and he loved the dog, he's had it since he was 5.

Kuki took one look at its leg, "Ooh, you poor thing! Let me fix this up, it will be better in no time!" she stated, rubbing the dog's head.

After about 10 minutes, the leg was stitched up, and bandaged. The instructor gave her a friendly hug, making Wally a bit mad, but he let it go as he went back to petting his dog.

Wally just didn't know why he was jealous when she gave other guys, besides Hoagie and Nigel, attention. He couldn't stand it sometimes, but he had to, she could not know he liked her… Not yet… Not yet…

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_4 Days Later… _

Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki and Wally were now KND operatives, now all they need are codenames…

Nigel stepped up to the code module, did the salute and placed his… mucus in the machine.

"Please, state your codename." Numbuh 274 said.

"I am… Numbuh 1!" Nigel said, loud and proud, knowing no one had taken it yet, not even in the past.

Next, Hoagie…

"I'll go after Numbuh 1… I'm Numbuh 2!" he practically yelled.

Next, Kuki…

They decided just to go along with it… "I'm Numbuh 3!" she happily said.

Next, Wally…

"Ah'm Numbuh… Uh… Whot comes afta' 3?" he asked Abby, who shook her head.

"4, you foo'." She said.

"Oh, roight. AH'M NUMBUH 4!" He yelled.

Now, Abby…

"Five!" is all she said, and then the rest of the new operatives joined. They were all being assigned to their sectors.

"Sector A, Sector J, and Sector P. You five, you are Sector V." He said, looking at 1-5.

"Whe' do we go?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"We have assigned you too a Tree house… Numbuh 1's Tree house," He said.

Numbuh 1 looked at him strangely. "My tree house, it's only a tree, there's no house in it!" he said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to trust me." 274 said.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

When they got back to his house, there was a HUGE base in the tree; a Giant 5, 2 and 4 were painted on the bottom. KND was painted at the very top. It was amazing.

"KE-HOO-WAL!" Numbuh 4 shouted, "this is AMA~Zin'!" he stated.

"OOH OOH, WHERE'S MY ROOM, WHERE'S MY ROOM!" Numbuh 3 almost exploded with excitement.

They all checked out their rooms, THEY LOVED THEM. Their stuff was already there, clothes, toys, _new_ beds. They were officially Sector V.

Their only problem was, Numbuh 1 felt there was someone watching them… Someone down the lane…

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Yeah, yeah, it's shorter, I know… Sorry about that but I'm busy today, so I didn't have much time. But here you go, Sector V has been created! :D**

**Now it's time for their first Villains. :3**

**-REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW!**

**-Peace Out!**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Author's Update-IMPORTANT!**

**I'm leaving today for a whole month. I'm sorry there will be a long wait, and when school starts back, I'm stories will become less frequent. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's happening.**

**I will not leave my story, if I do end up quitting, I will finish the stories first-Promise! But I won't be back for a month, and I'm also sorry I didn't get to finish the 5 new chapters, but I got a new one-shot and 3 chapters… so 4 chapters basically. xD**

**Love you guys, and I'll be back soon! ADIOS! ;']**


End file.
